Devil Survivor 2: Summoning Without App
by Kiwidaisuki
Summary: Hibiki never had 'Nicaea' app. Daichi and Nitta thought he have died. Hibiki was all alone. How will he fight the demons? Let's survive!* sorry for grammar error and weirdness*


Chapter 1: First time

**AN: Hi! I am Kiwidaisuki! This is my first megami tensei fanfiction! I'm sorry if there anything crazy, weird or questionable. Also tell me if there is some mistake, I will fix it. And I also appreciate it if you review!**

**DISCLAIMER: Megami tensei doesn't belong to me!**

'thinking'

'Speaking'

'**nicaea and other app and some other things'**

'_message'_

Hibiki POV

I was waiting for my best friend, Daichi to show up while listening to my MP3. Suddenly, Daichi called me, "Hibiki! Sorry for the wait. Do you want to go to Shibuya?" I just smiled and nodded, "Well, Let's go then!" said Daichi as I followed him to the station. Once we reached Shibuya, Daichi invited me to go to a small café. He told me about a rumour of an application that showed your death clip, **'Nicaea'**. He asked me to sign up but I told him that I would be signing up next time. After that, we went to the station.

In the station, we saw a girl with short brown hair. Daichi seemed recognizing her. "Hibiki, look! It's Io Nitta. She's really popular you know. She's pretty, kind and smart." He said. I just nodded to him and said, "Then we should call her." I walked to her and called, "Hey, are you studying for the exam?" She noticed me and Daichi looked flustered and grumbling, "You idiot! What are you doing? A-ah, Nitta-san." I followed him to introduce myself, "Hi, my name is Kuze Hibiki and he's Shijima Daichi." 'Nitta-san' introduced herself, "Nice to meet you. As you know, my name is Io Nitta. And that's right! I was studying for the exam."

Suddenly, Daichi and Io's phone rang. "Wow, it's the application I told you before. I wonder how it works." Daichi said as he saw his phone. Io also had the same application as Daichi. Io then asked Daichi, "Shijima-san, you also have the **'Nicaea'** application? I only signed up because everyone in my class already had it." We all saw the clip. It showed all of us died because the train fell on us. I started to feel something bad was going to happen. 'What if the clip was true? I felt the clip looked so real. We had to get out from the station.' "Daichi, Io, we have to get out from the station." Daichi only replied, "Why? This clip is only a joke, right? You don't have to worry about it. And train has come after all." I started to feel tensed and tried to ask Io to come with me, "Io, I think we should left now." But she just ignored me and continued standing beside Daichi. When the train almost reached the platform, the ground started to shake and the train fell on us as the clip showed us.

Daichi POV

After the train fell on the three of us, the 'Nicaea' app that me and Nitta-san installed showed a message:

'_Thank you for using the 'Nicaea' application! It is too bad that you have to die. Then, do you still want to live?'_

_ '_Of course I'll say yes! I still want to live!' Then, I pressed the **'live'** button and it sent me another new message:

'_Well option! The _**'Demon summoning app'**_ would be installed in your phone. Good luck and '__Let's survive!'_

When I moved from the fallen train, I saw everything in mess. The whole station was destroyed. Suddenly, I heard something creepy moving from the other side of the fallen train. I was panicking and almost screamed. I said stuttering, "W-who's there?" "A-ah, Shijima-san!" Nitta-san called me. I sighed and wondered where Hibiki was. ' Hibiki is supposed to be around here! We have to find him!' so I told Nitta-san, "Nitta-san! We have to find Hibiki! I haven't seen him at all! If only we listened to him before this won't happen!" Nitta-san just nodded and helped me to find Hibiki. Nitta-san suddenly stopped and seemed thinking about something. "Shijima-san, when the train fell on us, were you asked by the **'Nicaea'** app if you wanted to live? Because, I feel like we stay alive only because we answered **'Live'**. How about Kuze-san? Did he have **'Nicaea'** app in his phone?" asked her. I could only said, "Yeah, it seems that way. I'm afraid that Hibiki didn't have **'Nicaea'** app." After that the two of us kept quiet. 'There's no way Hibiki had died, right? It was impossible.' I felt Nitta-san touched my shoulder and put her point finger in front of her lip. "sssssshhhhhh" she tried to calm me down. I looked back and saw a woman with short blue hair wearing weird uniform. She saw us and called us, "Hey, the two of you! Come here! It's not safe down there." I walked outside feeling guilty about Hibiki.

Normal POV

The girl then introduced herself, "My name is Sako Makoto. Who are you two? What are you doing there?" Daichi answered, "W-well, my name is Shijima Daichi and this is Io Nitta-san. Actually, we managed to escape the fallen train. A-ah, by the way, would you helped us finding our friend? He was trapped in the station." Makoto just put her right hen on her chin. She replied, "Sorry, but we've search the whole station and the two of you are the only survivors. And what do you mean by escaped? It is impossible to escape the train if it could damage the whole station."

Nitta POV

I was so scared when Sako-san said that she didn't find Kuze-san. She even asked us about what happened. 'What should I say?' But, I accidentally said, "We managed because of the** 'Nicaea'** helped us but it suddenly installed something weird as **'Demon Summoning Application'**." Then I realized and covered my mouth with both of my hands. Daichi whispered to me, "There's no way she would believe us!" Makoto then said, "Could it be… Can I see your phone?" She looked at it and spoke again, "Please come with me." But I questioned her, "Can I check my family at Ariake first?" She looked at me sadly and answered, "Sorry, but there is no news about Ariake and after all there's no electricity or signal." I was surprised. 'Now, I get even more worried about my parents than before. But still, I have to stay strong. Shijima-san is the one who must be having it hard. He must be worried about his family too moreover he just lost his best friend.' I decided, "Ok, we will come with you."

-Meanwhile-

Hibiki POV

'Ugh…. My body feels so heavy.' I tried to move a piece of metal that was piled up over my body. I put more effort and finally did it. Then I saw my left arm bleeding. 'I had to find Daichi now.' Suddenly, I saw a weird creature more can be said monster like. It looked like it was about to attack. 'I have to run! But… how? My body feels so heavy.' The I looked around and saw myself surrounded. 'What should I do? There's no more time!' My left arm shed some blood to the ground, and a weird circle surrounds me. A big white tiger came out of it. 'That was '**Byakko'**, right?' It walked to me and licked my bloodied left arm. 'I never thought I would see the **'Byakko'**!' As **'Byakko' **stopped licking my left arm, the monster like creature started to attack me. But, **'Byakko'** protected me and sent lightning to them. All the monster like creature disappeared and **'Byakko'** roared. Then, I saw an angel came out from the circle that still surrounded me. Light started to fill the whole destroyed station. I felt lighter and saw all my wounds disappeared. After I felt relieved, I realized that both **'Byakko'** and the angel had disappeared. I felt so tired and couldn't opened my eyes anymore.


End file.
